If You're Gone
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: This is my FIRST FIC on this site, a Taiora romance. It is about how Tai and Sora really end up. Uses the song If You're Gone by Matchbox 20. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Song lyrics belong to Matchbox 20, and they are in italics.

Enjoy the [story!][1] It is my first one, and it should become obvious that one of my favorite couples of all time is Taiora. Yes, even though the days when Taiora ruled the romance section are over, I haven't lost hope. I wouldn't say that Sorato won, rather, it provided the strong fans with a way to hope for the future of Taiora, whether it is a part of the TV show or not. Plus, it makes a great story topic--- Tai's sadness at the loss of his true love!

So... Here is my first fic... I hope you like it....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

  
  


Tai walked down the street in Odaiba he always took, to the park. The muddy snow on the sides of the street were characteristic of that season, winter, in Tokyo, Japan. The fifteen-year-old, brown-haired boy thought to himself carefully as he walked, reflecting on his life so far. 

"I hope Sora is at the concert," was the first thing that crossed his mind. "We've known each other for so long, I've just grown accustomed to seeing her everyday, but I don't take her for granted. She's the greatest thing to ever happen to me. If only I could tell her how I feel..." he said out loud this time. 

"Tai, if you really love her, then why not say something ? Ask her to the concert or something," a voice suddenly said. It was Agumon, who had been walking with Tai this whole time. 

"Whoa, sorry, Agumon. I didn't see you there this whole time. I've just been really worried lately about what Sora thinks of me. I mean, she and I are best friends, but I feel this bond with her... Like I need to protect her and love her, and be loved by her in return," Tai stated to the small orange Digimon. 

"Ya see, Tai? You just told all that stuff to me, so why not say it to Sora? You never know what she'll say, and sometimes the saddest thing in life is loving someone with all of your heart but never having the courage to tell them. Go for it, buddy. She might turn you down as a boyfriend but she'll always think of you as her best friend," Agumon said reassuringly. 

Tai grinned a little. "Thanks, old pal. You really know when to cheer me up," he said, as he bent down to tousle Agumon's fur. The Digimon smiled at him, then pointed ahead. Down the road a little, next to the building which housed the concert hall, was Sora and Biyomon. 

Sora was holding a neatly wrapped gift, and silently chatting with Biyomon. "I hope Matt likes these cookies, Bi," she was saying. When Tai walked up she straightened up, then looked at the gift and Tai again, hiding the present under her arm. 

"Hey, Sora," Tai said casually. Agumon stood next to him, watching the entire scene. Sora responded with a quick, "Hey, Tai." Tai looked at the ground, nervously. This was his big moment... "Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not like it matters to me or anything," was what he managed to blurt out. 

Sora waited for a minute to respond with some of the most shocking words she'd ever say to Tai, ones which would ruin his very existence... "Actually, I was going to wait after the concert to see if Matt was available." She blushed a little, not knowing how Tai would respond. Her friend of twelve years placed a hand on her shoulder, looking straight into her scarlet eyes. His chocolate eyes met hers, and they stayed there for a second. 

_I think I've already lost you_

_I think you're already gone_

"Oh. Matt, huh?" he said calmly. Sora was surprised at this answer. "You're not mad?" she asked Tai, somewhat relieved and somewhat saddened. "No. Now go in there and have fun. Say hi to Matt for me," he said, wishing the love of his life their final farewell. Sora walked towards the door, and Agumon called after her,"Hey! Don't we get some cookies too?" Sora smiled and looked at the two, more importantly Tai, the man she had grown to tolerate, like, befriend, and even love over the years. "Sure. I'll make a special batch... Just for you." With that, she walked into the concert hall.

_I think I'm finally scared now_

_You think I'm weak- But I think you're wrong_

Tai, realizing that Sora's heart belonged to someone else, said to her, or rather the wind,"Thanks. I'll be waiting." Agumon commented,"Wow, Tai. You've really grown up." "Sure, Agumon, but inside I really didn't want to let her go. Did I really grow up simply by giving in to her and Matt? Wouldn't that go against the crest of Courage?" Tai mused out loud.

"No, Tai! By letting Sora go, you proved that you are mature enough to let her love someone else if she does. And by understanding that she loves Matt, you prove that you truly care about her being happy! How can that be uncourageous?"Agumon shouted back at his best friend. The dinosaur was doing all he could to keep Tai from going down the destructive path of self-hate and worthless feelings from a rejection. 

_I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

_I thought this place was an empire_

_But now I'm relaxed- I can't be sure_

"Agumon, Sora has left my life. From the second she left my side and began to hang out with Matt, our love and even friendship began to deteriorate, all due to him. What once was my greatest treasure in life is now being polished next to Matt's many other trophies..." Tai continued, hands in pockets, looking at the ground as he trudged along. He felt lost, alone.

_I think you're so mean- I think we should try_

_I think I could need- This in my life_

_I think I'm just scared- I think too much_

_I know this is wrong, its a problem I'm dealing_

Tai frowned to himself. Suddenly an idea dawned on him. He had to talk to Sora, to set a few things straight and to tell her his true feelings, even though they probably had no effect now. He picked up the telephone and dialed the number which had brought him so much joy to dial as a child. 

When the phone was picked up on the other line, Tai said calmly,"Sora, we need to talk. I know that today I said I wasn't mad about you hanging around Matt, but I lied. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I want to be honest with my closest friend in the world, and I care about you." There was a pause. 

_If you're gone, Maybe its time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing room _

_But I can hardly move_

_If you're gone, baby you need to come home_

_Cus there's a little bit of something me _

_In everything in you_

"Sora, I know we never dated, but I... have these feelings towards you I can't describe. We've always been so open, so carefree, so close. But now, we have become distanced. I know that even we, as best friends, need time away from each other, but you seem to have turned away from me completely. I know that it has something to do with Matt. Sora, please don't forget me so easily. I know that everything you see reminds you of the childhood adventures we'd have together, or the times when we'd sit and try to count the stars. I never won that contest, but that is not the important part. The most important thing to me right now is losing you, Sora, the greatest treasure I have..." Tai said breathlessly.

_I bet you're hard to get over_

_I bet the room just won't shine_

_I bet my hands I can stay here_

_I bet you need- more than you mind_

ON the other line, Sora was speechless. Tai had just poured out his heart to her, and now she had nothing to say! "Uh... listen, Tai," she began, "I'm sorry if we haven't been together for some while now. I value our friendship more than anything in the world, but I think we'd uhhh... be better off.. if we dated other people." she said, now on the verge of tears. Why was saying good-bye to him so hard? Because she loved him beyond the realms of friendship? Definitely.

Tai took a few moments to let this sink in. "So, I guess that you and Matt are together now, huh? I understand... But it's so hard for me to, Sora..."

_  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try_

_  
I think I could need - this in my life_

_  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much_

_  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

"Tai, please come over here, to my house. This conversation needs to be concluded in person..." came Sora's voice over the receiver. Tai didn't know why she wanted him to come to her house, but he looked over this apprehension and walked down the hallway to Sora's apartment. He knocked on the door, not knowing where this meeting would end. Was he finally returning to his destined home (with Sora), or would they have to separate forever? Only time would tell.

_  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_

_  
There's an awful lot of breathing room_

_  
But I can hardly move_

  


Tai walked into the apartment which had once been the place he'd go over to play with Sora on rainy days, or where they'd spend countless hours pretending to be superheroes. 

  


**FLASHBACK**

An eight-year-old Tai knocked on Sora's door, waiting for his friend. When the little redhead opened the door, the two smiled at each other. "Hey, Tai," she said kindly. Tai grinned. "Hey!" he said, offering her a small hand to shake. Sora laughed at his formal presentation. 

  


(**present**)

They both walked into the living room. Tai took a seat across from Sora, staring into her scarlet eyes. He took her hands in his, holding them firmly yet gently. 

"Sora, we need to talk about... well, our entire lives. I- I need to make a confession. I was jealous when I saw you going into Matt's concert and making a big deal about those cookies. I had known this feeling ever since I was five years old, when we first met. From that moment on, I've loved you with all of my heart, Sora Takenouchi. The way you live life, look at everyone full of love, and just act simply amazes me. I know that you may not feel the same way, and we may have to go our separate ways, but I'll always wait for you. Please think about what I've said, not as my girlfriend, but simply as my best friend," he stated, looking unsure about what she would say.

  


_  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home_

  


Sora just sat there, tears running down her face. She looked into Tai's deep brown eyes, taking in all of the love and care he had for her. She couldn't leave the man she loved behind for a second time...

"Tai, I...," she faltered, "I am so sorry. This entire time, for the past year, my feelings have gone from high to low, and then lower. I have had some difficulty finding myself, and in this process I guess that I wanted to experiment with dating. Matt was my first choice, since we were kinda close. I was just rushing into the whole 'dating' thing, and just wanted to see what it felt like. Matt was always in a different mood, and he didn't understand me like you do. We have this bond that words can't express, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship over just a date. I know you understand, but there is one more thing I have to say. Tai Kamiya, I.... love you with all of my heart. Your courage, easygoing nature, and sometimes airheaded jokes make you who you are. That's the Tai Kamiya I know, the one I fell in love with as a child and still do. You'll always be a part of me, Tai Kamiya, and always will. I don't want to let that go."

  


Tai let this sink in, then he started to cry with happiness. "That's my girl. That's the Sora I know. It's exactly like you to admit your true love, which is too large to simply confine in your heart. That's why I love you, Sora, and never want to leave your side. You will always be a part of me, and we should never separate again..." 

_  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me_

_  
In everything in you_

  


The couple held hands and walked out onto the balcony of Sora's apartment. They looked over the misty city of Tokyo in early morning, a metropolis in all of its mysterious beauty. Sora sighed with contentment and looked over at Tai, who smiled at her with such an immense love that it had to be created after years of adventures and experiences together, after years of friendship. Their bond was unspeakable, and there was a_ little bit of each other in every aspect of the opposite partner._

  


Tai surprised Sora by pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a small, glinting diamond ring...

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


   [1]: mailto:story!@



End file.
